The Way Forward
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Ash is upset after the cops find the cash at Angelo's and Andy is there to comfort him. Ash/Andy. Established relationship. One-shot.


**AN: This is an old one-shot I found that I wrote back when Brax was in court. I think I didn't post it because it's pretty fluffy considering the subjects but it's not too bad, someone out there might like it. Thanks for reading :)**

Ash had disappeared and Andy was worried. The last time he'd seen him was earlier today when the cops had raided Angelo's and found the stolen cash. As far as Andy could gather Brax's case had been looking good, but the cops finding this money landed him right back in it. He had motive again and his chances of beating the charge had taken a pretty big hit.

Earlier Ash had tried to call him about getting to the cash first but Andy'd received the messages too late.

The last time he saw Ash, the bloke had looked gutted and now he wasn't answering his phone. Andy had to find him; no doubt he would be somewhere beating himself up. Ash felt things so deeply, and Andy couldn't stand the thought of him hiding away somewhere and suffering alone.

When he finally tracked Ash down it was at Angelo's. He was still wearing his court clothes, though he'd ditched the jacket. Andy liked the cobalt shirt on him; it made his eyes an even brighter blue.

"Hey," he said softly to announce his arrival. Ash looked up at him, the anguish plain to see on his face. "You okay?"

Ash dropped his eyes to the drink in his hand, and sighed. "Not really, no."

Andy slid into the booth next to him and reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder. Ash pulled away from the touch.

"You should be at home with Brax," he said, picking at the label on his full beer bottle.

"No," Andy disagreed, "everyone he needs at the moment is there. It's you I'm worried about." Ash didn't acknowledge his words, he just continued picking at the label.

"Hey, come on Martin, look at me." The use of his first name at least got a reaction; it worked to remind Ash who he was talking to. Andy wasn't just some random, he was Ash's partner and deserved eye contact at the very least. Ash turned glistening eyes towards him and Andy hated to see how much this was tearing him up. He tried to wrap an arm around him, tried to comfort this person he adored, but Ash shrugged him off. It was uncharacteristic, Ash liked to be held. Andy wouldn't have kept pestering him with it if he didn't.

"It's gonna be alright," he offered.

Ash swiped at his eyes and Andy could see the misery giving way to anger.

"I've fucked everything up. Brax is supposed to be my best mate and look what I've done to him." It was obvious he hated himself over what had happened but there was no way he could've known the cops would come sniffing around the restaurant for the cash.

"It's not your fault." He reached out again to touch Ash, but he was determined not to let himself be comforted.

"Yes it is. If I'd never come here he wouldn't have gotten tangled up in any of this."

"And if you'd never come here, where would I be?"

"I dunno, but not in prison."

"You don't know that. This is something that's out of your control, stop blaming yourself."

"I can't." Even though he hated to see Ash so sad, he was still undeniably beautiful because everything he felt was so clear on his face. He was different to Andy, who usually tried to hide what he was feeling. Ash was an open book and Andy had never had any trouble reading him. Getting him to listen was a different story though.

"You have to. You're no good to anyone like this. Brax needs you to be strong."

"I should've confessed. It's too late now, but back in the beginning. Dean was my problem."

"And then I'd be like Ricky, facing twenty years without you."

"Yeah, but it's different. You would've gotten over it."

"What?"

"I mean she loves him, she needs him..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And how is that different?"

Disbelief played over Ash's face but he still grasped for an answer.

"The kid."

"Apart from the kid. I love you. I need you. I wouldn't want you gone any more than Ricky wants Brax gone."

"Even after everything I've done?"

"What have you done? Tried to protect everyone you care about? Tried to find a sister who betrayed you so you can apologise to her? Tried to get your life back on track after you were wrongly put away? Brax forced that cash on you, you told him you didn't want it. Your intentions are always good. I can't say the same. If anyone's undeserving in this relationship, it's me."

"No, don't say that."

"Why not? I've done worse things to Brax's family." The role he'd played in Casey's death still haunted him. He lived with it by doing anything and everything Brax asked him to, and then some.

Ash closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Andy. Using Ash's protective streak against him was a little bit devious but it worked. He had Ash right where he wanted him now. He returned the embrace. Whatever shit was to come, they could deal with it together. Andy pressed a kiss to Ash's soft, blonde hair and rested his chin on Ash's head.

"We've both made mistakes," he said softly. "What matters now is how we move on from them."

"How?" Ash murmured into his chest. Andy turned his head, his eyes landing on the unopened drink. Ash's hair brushed against his cheek as he spoke.

"We just have to do whatever we can to help. You didn't touch that drink."

"No. I couldn't shake the thought of what happened last time I wrote myself off. Brax's fingerprints ended up on a murder weapon." Andy tightened his hold on Ash, refusing to let him be pulled under by his guilt again. "I don't know how to help," Ash admitted. "What do we do?"

The answer was simple.

"Whatever Brax or Ricky or Kyle asks us too."


End file.
